nintendofandomcom-20200223-history
Mario
Mario & Wario is a game for the Super Famicom that was developed by Game Freak, and is one of the few titles to use the SNES Mouse. If features Mario, Peach, and Yoshi as the playable characters, along with Wanda, as they go to fight Wario. In the game, it shows how Wario put a bucket on top of the three main characters, the buckets get stuck, and Wanda the fairy will guide them around this puzzle game as they go to stop Wario. However, if the bucket flips over, Wario will control the character. The game was briefly reviewed in the "Pak Watch" section of Nintendo Power V52 in 1993, indicating a North American release. But the game's Region 1 release was ultimately cancelled for unknown reasons. Story Translated from the instruction booklet This is Yōsei no Mori. Within the forest's depths lives a fairy, and those who behold it find happiness, as the tale goes. One day, Mario sought the fabled fairy by coming to the forest. Peach, Yoshi, and Luigi were together......or should have been, but alas, Luigi's visage was unseen. Mario's group of three had decided to look for lost little Luigi. Then, the sky was overcome with a suspicious engine's sound. What was that? It was Wario riding his personal plane, the Bulldog, and he threw a bucket from the sky. "Here you go!" Uh oh, the bucket landed right over Mario's head. "Uwagh, I can't see in this thing!" Watching was the forest's fairy, Wanda. She somehow wanted to help, but the small fairy did not have the ability to remove the bucket. Thus, Wanda decided to use her magic wand on Mario to send signals, guiding him to Luigi...... Gameplay The main gameplay involves guiding Princess Peach, Mario, or Yoshi to the goal, where Luigi awaits. The player can select one of the original eight stages at the start. Once they are cleared, the final stages become available. At the beginning of every stage except EXTRA, Wario drops a random item on the character's head, making them unable to see where they're going. The player uses the Super Famicom Mouse to control Wanda the sprite and alter the environment to make it safe for the character, making it somewhat similar to the ''Mario vs. Donkey Kong'' series. The character will walk left and right on their own, so the obstacles must be manipulated accordingly to allow the character to safely navigate through the level. There is a time limit for each level, and bonus points are given for any excess time. Each character has a set speed; Peach is slow, Mario is medium, and Yoshi is fast. At the end of every stage, there's a bonus mini-game where Wanda can whack Wario with a hammer. Every time the player hits Wario on his plane, the player will earn one coin. After forty hits, the plane will malfunction in Wario's face, but he will also flee if enough time has passed. Trivia *There was a mention of this game in the [[bulbapedia:Generation I|Generation I Pokémon games]] and their remakes. When the player checks the Super Nintendo in the Copycat's House (at Saffron City, northwest of the Silph Co. building), it states that there is a game that shows Mario with a bucket on his head. The games are also made by Game Freak. *A reference to Mario & Wario is made in Mario and the Incredible Rescu, where Wario attacks with buckets. *The bucket Mario wore on his head is a trophy in Super Smash Bros. Melee. It mentions that "the bucket's M looks like a W when turned upside down". *One of Junker's attacks in Mario & Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story is dropping a bucket on Mario or Luigi's heads and they walk back and forth, using a similar animation to the ones in this game. *Although a Japan-only release, the game itself contains no written Japanese whatsoever; it is entirely in English. Characters Playable *Mario *Princess Peach *Yoshi *Wanda Non Playable *Luigi *Wario Category:Mario games Category:Wario games Category:Japan exclusive games Category:1993 video games Category:Nintendo games Category:Games published by Nintendo Category:Puzzle games Category:Game Freak games